Winner Takes All
by YukiAndKyleKessler
Summary: Yusei, Kalin, Jack, and Crow are freshman at Satellite High. It starts out normally, or just about as normal as it can get. They have to deal with the teachers being cautious and harsh on them, underestimations from everyone, and just surviving on the streets when Duel Gangs become increasingly active. Mixed genres of romance, mystery, action and more. Rating may change!


**Winner Takes All Prologue**

**A High School Story**

**Featuring Yusei Fudo, Kalin Kessler, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan as freshmen at Satellite High**

* * *

"RING!" Went a dreading noise through the room.

With an annoyed grunt, Jack Atlas tried smashing the offending usage of the machine only to have his fist connect the table from where it was resting. Now with a pained howl he sat upright in his bed and glared at Yusei Fudo who calmly switched the alarm off.

"Dammit Yusei, what the hell was that for?" Jack asked, glaring at the smaller male.

Yusei looked at him in plain indifference and said, "Don't you remember? We start high school today."

Crow Hogan, a smaller teen compared to Yusei, appeared beside him all dressed and while brushing his teeth tried to say something.

Yusei rolled his eyes. "Crow if you're going to speak, can you rinse your mouth out first, please?"

Crow looked at the toothbrush in his hand and shrugged, pushed aside Yusei and toward the window.

He came back and said, "I said he doesn't have the brain cells to remember. The summer knocked them all out when we were skateboarding."

Kalin Kessler came into the room, and noticing Jack still in bed he said, "Jack, get up or we'll be late for our first day. Seriously we can be late any other day but not today dude."

Jack sighed irritably, but got up. "Where's my shirt?" He asked.

Crow threw him a plain white shirt. "I have no idea; just wear this one, its cleaner."

Jack rolled his eyes but put the shirt on anyway. He turned toward Yusei. "I mean why did you move the alarm clock? I was going to turn it off."

"Yeah; by your fist nonetheless. This is why we can't have anything breakable in this room. If it went off you would surely be there to smash it."

"It's not like I was going to smash it. It was just there and went off in my ear so on instinct I hit it. Ever wondered why Crow walked out of this room with so many bruises in the morning?"

Crow coughed. "I fell down the stairs!"

"By Jack pushing you down after you screamed in his ear and missed his fist colliding with your face. There's a reason why I put a pillow at the bottom of the stairs for you!" Kalin told him.

"And that's the reason why I instinctively punch something. Are we done here? I need to take a shower!" Jack looked at the alarm clock. It flashed at him, saying that it was 4:00AM. He glared at his brothers. "You woke me up at 4 why now?"

"Duh, so _you_ can take a shower. We woke up earlier so we could get ours in, so you shouldn't be complaining. Besides, it takes us a good 40 minutes to walk there, about 15 to run, and if we skateboard there and take our shortcuts, roughly 10 minutes. Get going Jack, we don't have all day."

"When does school start?" He turned to Yusei.

"7:30 sharp and it ends at 4:00."

Jack nearly chocked. "That's almost ten hours! In middle school the school hours ranged around 25 and 30 a week. Now it's 50 a week. Sheesh!"

Jack went into the adjoining bathroom.

Crow laughed. "Really Yusei, I think that was a little mean."

"How so? He asked for when it was starting and I told him when it ends." Yusei raised his eyebrow. "Do you think I'm lying?"

Crow instantly had his hands up in the air in a defensive way. "I didn't say that. Wait, you were serious. It is about ten hours. Man you better be kidding!"

Yusei mentally rolled his eyes. "I'm an honest man Crow, I never told a lie and I will not start for anything!" Saying so he left the room leaving a gaping Crow and an amused Kalin.

"Damn Crow, close your mouth before a bug flies in. Most likely crawls in but you know what I'm saying. I'll see you at breakfast!" He also left the room.

* * *

Kalin caught Yusei at the bottom of the stairs. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "Hi Yuse!"

"Hello Kalin, mind letting me go?" Yusei asked, blushing faintly.

"Aw, but I don't want to. You're so cute, you know that? I want to make sure you don't get anyone else's attention. You _are_ the most feminine out of all of us!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are. You look _really_ good in a dress." Kalin smirked at Yusei's reaction. His blush gotten deeper.

"What are you talking about?" Yusei's eyes glazed in worry.

Kalin chuckled. "Don't you remember that you and Jack had to dress up as a couple and go into this party hosted by a rival Duel Gang for the senate of Neo Domino? You wore a gorgeous midnight blue dress that shimmered whenever you walked. And you had to use Jack's hair gel to keep your hair down for the act, and it stayed like that for weeks since you couldn't wash it all out. Remember?"

Yusei's blush gotten deeper as he _did_ remember.

"The things I _DO_ for you three!"

They walked into the kitchen. Kalin released his arms from around Yusei's neck to sit down at his original seat. "Hey Yuse, mind cooking something to eat? I would but it won't taste as good as yours or even Crow's for that matter. Jack would burn the place down surely!" He asked with a wide smile.

Yusei again rolled his eyes mentally. "Sure, why not. What do you want?"

"I'm craving a slice of apple pie and strawberries. Oh and do we have any left over rice pudding? I'll be content with some dumplings or if we have any, maybe some scrambled eggs to go with it all!"

Yusei shook his head playfully looking at Kalin. He couldn't believe that he lived with such immature brothers, and adding their appetites to the equation made it so much worse.

"We got some of everything you asked for your majesty. Anything else sir?" He crossed his arms and waited for Kalin's answer.

"Yeah, maybe a kiss to go along with it." He smirked and enjoyed Yusei's deep blush. "You know you look really cute with a blush. It complements the paleness of your skin and your azure eyes light up some because of that. Is that because you're excited or that your surprised I'll never know!"

Yusei shook his head a couple times to rid him of the thoughts that sabotaged his mind temporarily. He became indifferent and said, "You like to make me nervous, don't you?"

"A little yeah, but I won't go as far as making you uncomfortable. You could tell me to stop anytime."

"Just don't do it with others around." Yusei went to the counter to open the silverware drawer for four forks.

"I promise. But I'll flirt with you when in front of everyone _IF_ I think someone gives you passes!"

Yusei physically rolled his eyes since his back was turned toward Kalin. "Why would you need to do that? I'm not that attractive!"

"Yuse you have the highest chance out of the four of us to be raped. Don't say that you're unattractive because you are. In a hair-defying-gravity-dark-eyes-pale-skin-intelligent-feminine kind of way. And you are pretty submissive."

As Kalin said that last line Yusei nearly cut his hand on the knife he was using to cut the apple pie in front of him.

"Kalin I'm trying to make breakfast I would like a conversation of not in that category you're talking in!"

"Embarrassed are we."

Yusei just lightly growled!

"Fine be that way. Let me know when I could help." As Kalin said so they both jumped when they heard a loud crash.

"They do realize that other people are in this house, right?" Yusei asked.

Kalin shrugged. "Maybe they forgot. Hope they remember soon, I don't want to hear anything I don't want to hear unless it's from you, if you get what I mean!" Saying so he winked at Yusei's general direction.

Yusei blushed and went back to preparing breakfast for the four of them.

* * *

After breakfast was made and Kalin being silent the whole time, (Yusei silently thanked him for it), Jack and Crow came down arguing.

"I don't care if you become popular; you're the same old Jack. The arrogant jackass that is my brother that is so full of himself!"

Smack.

"I don't recall ever bringing that up in this conversation."

"This is more like an argument!"

"Hey Yuse that smells good, what did ya make?" Jack asked as he sat down diagonally away from Kalin.

The table they had was made by them from an old oak tree they had in the backyard. It was constructed to perfection by Crow's ability to climb trees, Jack's ability to cut, saw and shape it down, Kalin's ability to know where to cut and which tree limbs were dying and could be sawed down, and Yusei's ability to design, put together, and to detail the table. It had Yusei and Kalin on one end, Crow and Jack on the other. Jack sat across from Yusei, and Crow sat across from Kalin.

"Well, his majesty wanted breakfast to be a slice of apple pie, some strawberries, scrambled eggs, a little bit of leftover rice pudding from last night, and the dumplings Crow and I made last night for dinner tonight since we made plenty, and I put in some orange and cherry flavored rice balls to your plates since I love you guys so much and I know about everyone's appetite. Watch out though I added a pepper to one of them!"

Jack dropped his rice ball instantly. "Not worth anything I'm willing to do." He went to his dumpling instead. "You added brown sugar to this? What else? I'm worried!"

Crow took a bite out of his scrambled eggs. "Scrambled to perfection Yuse, you are _the_ best cook in the Satellite. We better make some pack lunches since I hear Satellite High's cafeteria food is H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!"

"I've already seen that coming so when I had time I did make something for your lunches. That or you can bring the soy sauce with you!"

"We have little to none left last night." Crow said.

"I went to Devon's store last night and got three more bottles. I even picked up some more rice and milk. And even a couple peppers!" He bit into his rice ball. "I do enjoy spicy food."

Kalin laughed. "You scared me about one of the rice balls having a pepper in it, guess it has to be in yours. Haha, that's good!"

Yusei turned to Jack. "The brown sugar melts inside the dumpling, giving it some taste if it didn't have any before when I making it. That's it, nothing else."

"What else did you get at the store?" Jack asked, munching on a strawberry.

"Devon called me last night since he got my order in around sometime yesterday. While I was there I remembered we were low on some food groups so I got a couple steaks and ribs. I even got bacon for you and Crow. I'm not a big fan of pork products. I even got some Pacific bass for Kalin. I got more eggs, some canned vegetables and fruits, even fruit and vegetables that wasn't canned and some lettuce. We were running low on bottled water so I got a couple packages of those and got a couple bags of marshmallows. I got only a few bags of candy to put in the rice balls when I make them, so expect one of them to have a peppermint in it. I got some cereal and raisins and plenty of apples in case we run late or I have to make another apple pie, seeing that I'm going to have to tonight!"

"How much is a _couple_?" Kalin raised his eyebrow at his lovely friend.

"Roughly 5 to 9 packages. I save up you know and I am the only one working! I have around $400 of cash hiding somewhere in this house."

"Hey Yuse, you still got that old soy sauce, the one that was low?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?"

"I'm taking it to school. I don't trust that you made just _one_ rice ball with a pepper in it."

"But I thought you liked spicy food?"

"_Not_ with my rice my friend!"

"Oh, can we have bass tomorrow night!?" Kalin asked happily.

"Sure, why not. I need to stock up on spices anyway. I'll do that after school." Yusei said as he finished his rice ball.

"Wow Yuse that must be the biggest meal you ate in a while. I mean you don't eat much nowadays." Crow said.

"Now that you mentioned it, it is. Congratulations sister, you're eating like a man now!" Jack laughed.

"There's a reason why I don't eat very much. And it's you guys that eat everything! And I'm not a girl!"

"Here we go again," Jack started. "Yuse you are the most feminine out of the four of us! We can call you a girl as long as you do look like one. You have the highest chance of being raped you know!"

Yusei nearly banged his head against the table. "Can we _please_ not have this conversation so early in the morning?"

"Hey your little friend woke me up!" Jack exclaimed.

"Jack that alarm clock is the only thing other than Crow that you wake up to. I needed to protect Crow from your daily bruising, so the obvious choice was that little friend of mine!" Yusei mentally enjoyed Jack's fuming about being woken up so early.

"Alright men, I think it's about time we head off to school!" Kalin said, getting up and washing his plate. "And let's hope Yusei makes another apple pie. I should probably go to the store and get ice cream, chocolate, graham crackers, and all those sweet foods that Yuse won't buy by himself!"

"Hey Yuse I wanted to ask if you _did_ get anything for yourself? I mean you got meat for Jack and me and fish for Kalin. And since you're not a fan of pork products, did you get anything for yourself?" Crow asked.

"Yeah, I got a couple cases of fried and mixed spices tofu. I also got some chicken and turkey and a little bit of ham for sandwiches. The tofu is mine though seeing that you guys _never_ did like it, except when I make it." Yusei answered.

"That's because you have a talent at machines, dueling, doing your evil scientist experiments, creating things that will help us in our conquest in the future, and you're a devil at cooking! Your tofu is the only brand of tofu I'll eat, especially if it is handmade! I really enjoy the ice cream ones, and the sweet mint, I'm starving now and I just ate!"

They all shared a laugh!

"So how far do we have to walk for school?" Jack asked after he lowered his laughter down from a roar to a a small fit of giggles.

"We walk fast, and it'll take 40 minutes. It takes us a good 12 minutes to walk a mile so if you do the math we have to walk roughly more than 3 miles, to an extent of course." Yusei answered.

"But if we do take our skateboards and use our shortcuts we'll make it there in roughly 10 minutes!" Crow said.

"So it's about 4 miles to be safe to say?" Kalin asked.

"About so." Yusei commented.

Jack did nothing but groan. "10 hours of torture here I come!"

They shared one more laughing fury before heading out the door with their things.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Yes, I decided to do another story, I am so sorry for doing so!**

**It's that I had writer's block for a while now and I have so many ideas and so little time to do them all! I'm about to donate my ideas! Anyway you can expect as much updates from me as my computer will allow and as much time I get on it allows. I'm on spring break right now so I hope I can get some progress. I would like to know which story you guys would like me to spend more time with so I can complete these stories faster and move on to better ideas I have! I have more than 400 ideas written up (since it's on a PowerPoint I know how much I have) and have but little time to write them!**

**I decided to write my own version of a high school life for the four original Enforcers and there will be 3 planned sequels after this one.**

**I'll try to include so many things and genres in this story that it would be a waste to list all the genres I'm planning to put in this story.**

**Yes the couples would be mostly Kalin and Yusei, with a small amount of Jack and Crow, and some hints of Jack and Yusei.**

**The setting is when Crow is 14, Yusei and Kalin are 15, and Jack's 16, but they are all freshman at high school. They leave in a rugged suburb in the Satellite and have to walk roughly 3 or 4 miles to Satellite High School. By doing so they need a large breakfast and or a large dinner. Yusei is currently the only one that works and they have a very supportive friend, Devon, that in my other stories proclaim him as "dead" but in this story he is alive and well since this was such a long time ago. This was **_**before**_** they conquered the Satellite, which I am also planning to write about!**

**They live by themselves and rely on each other to survive and even though they were friends since birth they call each other brothers for they have bonds even stronger than family, hence the romantic genre soon, even though I already dropped hints about that in this prologue.**

**There will be a mystery that they need to solve and complicated rivalries they had "nothing" to do with. They also get on their teachers' bad side when three of the start acting out. And that's as much as I'll say for now.**

**There will be an Author's note at the end or beginning of every chapter and the epilogue will appear at the end of the story where I will also introduce the sequel to this story by explaining what happened in the story, and tell you what to expect in the next one.**

**Tell me any mistakes I have, or any suggestions you would like to tell me, or if you find something wrong in this story that I need to discuss more, feel free to tell me.**

**~Kyuki Yukyle (AKA YukiAndKyleKessler)**

**P.S.: I did mention Yusei being in a dress. That could possibly be another story to expect also…**


End file.
